


Dreams and Nightmares

by DemonufSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: There is a place between the different Multiverses that only a Dream Sans could access but so could a Nightmare Sans if a Dream Sans invites them into it. One Day the Dreams decide to bring their Nightmares to the safe-haven.
Relationships: Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm doing a undertale project that I'd like some people to join, it has to do with Hanahaki. If you like to join just click the link or look at my collections. The rules and details are in the project itself. Please join, it ends on the 22nd of july so you have time to write.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HanahakiUndertaleAu/profile

_ Dream had a secret.  _

Not many knew of it other than him, not even his closest friends. There was a place between the different Multiverses that only a Dream Sans could access. The place looked like the Beaches on the surface with sand, water and a big beach house that he went to sometimes. 

Dream had proof that Ink wasn’t rambling when he talked about there being more than one Multiverse because people like Ink and Dream didn’t belong to an Au anymore but he didn’t use the proof because he didn't want to give away his safe haven. The place where he could cry to the other Dreams like Hanahaki and Ex-guardian. Or just relax after a week of being hunted down by his Brother. Tonight they were deciding what they should do next weekend when Marvul made a suggestion that had Dream paying more attention.

“ **What If we Bring our Nightmare with us next weekend for karaoke with the promise that they behave and not kill anyone?** ” Dream knew that he added the last part for the ones that had violent brothers.

“ _I like that idea!_ ” Hanahaki exclaimed as he handed Emperor a white Lily who took it gladly.

Ex-guardian nodded as he pulled the hood of his black hoodie farther over his head. Shattered looked like he was thinking before agreeing that he liked the idea. Everyone started to chatter excitedly over the idea while Dream tried to think of how he was going to get his brother to not only come with him but agree not to kill anyone. After all, he had never told anyone about this place that he disappeared to every weekend.

Dream walked into the kitchen to get some water since he was thirsty and nearly screamed as he came face to face with Evil.

“Omg! You almost scared me there, Evil” he exclaimed to the red-eyed Dream

“ _ **Oh sorry, I was just getting something to eat,**_ ” he said timidly.

Despite his name Evil was not violent unless you said some trigger words, he was the yandere version of Dream but he was still caring even if he had a jealous strike a mile wide.

“Well, I’ll see you and the others next weekend” Dream said as he opened a portal home.

“ _ **Bye-bye Dreamy**_ ”

* * *

Dream Ducked out of the way of black gooey tentacle that aimed to stab him and nearly couldn’t dodge the axe and sharp bone that was thrust at him by Dust and Horror Sans. Ink and Blue were occupied by Cross and error so Dream had to fight the others. Well technically he didn’t but they were getting in the way of him getting close to Nightmare. He had a plan damnit and those other Sanses had shown up, right as he was going to talk to Nightmare peacefully like promised. If there was anyone he blamed more for this predicament it was Ink and Error. Couldn’t those two be civil for one god damn minute!?! And could they not drag everyone into their fights!?!

Every time he got close enough to touch Nightmare someone was there to stop him, if only he could grab his brother and teleport to a quiet place to talk! He was getting tired and his brother looked annoyed at everyone. After all it was just supposed to be him and Dream having their normal before weekend talk but this situation had been happening a lot lately which was beginning to make Dream very suspicious. 

He worried that he was being spied on, he wouldn’t put it past Ink to try something like that and he wouldn’t put it past Cross either. 

When he finally got his hands on his brother he teleported out of the fight and to the entrance of what he called the dream realm. 

“Ok Nightmare, I wanted to ask you if you would like to spend the weekend with me and some of the other Dreams of the different Multiverses. First, that stuff Ink and Error are always rambling about is true and second the only way to get in is if you agree not to kill anyone and if you're with me as only Dream sanses have access,” He said only interrupting Nightmare once as he explained what he meant. 

Nightmare crossed his arms as he thought it through. He could hurt his brother right now and accuse him of lying or he could agree and find out if he was lying or not. He did find it a bit suspicious as to where Dream had gone to when he disappeared for four to three days like he normally did.

“ _Alright but if this is a trick i will stab you,_ ” he said with a displeased look.

Dream beamed at him with stars in his eyes, he ‘whooped’ before grabbing his Brother Nightmare and opening the Door to the realm. 

* * *

When they got there Nightmare found himself on a beach with white sand, clear blue sky and wide-open oceans and almost had a soul attack at how real it looked. Nightmare let himself be pulled to the largest beach house he had ever seen. Once inside a voice caught his attention.

“Oh! You're here early, Dreamy!” a voice said, it was a skeleton that was shorter than Dream but looked like him that was wearing a white dress and was making flower crowns.

“Oh! Hello Hanahaki! Did you get your brother to come?” Dream said… wait Hanahaki? Does that mean that this skeleton has hanahaki?

“No, unfortunately, he didn’t give me time to ask. The moment he saw me he was out to kill me… Flower crown?”

“Oh,” Dream sounded dejected “I would love one Hanahaki and I’m sure Nighty would too” Dream said as he sat next to the… Girl? Boy? Normally Nightmare would complain about the nickname and the flower’s but this kid that Dream was talking to looked very sad so he sat down with them, after all he promised to behave himself until Dream was proven a liar so he couldn’t relish in someone's pain at the moment. 

“Hello I’m Hanahaki Dream but everyone just calls me Hanahaki or Hana” The kid said as they placed a flower crown on Nightmare and Dreams head.

“Also Hanahaki is a  _ Boy _ but  _ she _ goes by girl Pronouns” Dream said as he put his own flower crown on Hanahaki’s head.

Well that was information he was going to store in his memory banks for now. 


End file.
